


pandemonium

by ethergarden



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post season three, will be wrecked after season four shows up, zero editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethergarden/pseuds/ethergarden
Summary: Eleanor is fine. Sure, her boyfriend doesn’t remember who she is, but she is fine. She can handle this.set after s3e12.





	pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after spending thirty minutes staring at the wall bc the s3 finale hurt my soul.

_**eleanor** _

She's ready. She's prepared herself for any questions he could possibly have. She's got this. Like she told him, she's great at lying. This won't be a problem.

"I know this is kind of a weird question, but..." Chidi begins. Eleanor smiles encouragingly.

"Go ahead, bud," she says. She can absolutely do this. There's no question that he could possibly ask that she wouldn't be ready for.

"Are soulmates a thing here?"

Fork.

 

_**chidi** _

The moment the words leave his mouth, he knows he did something wrong. Her entire face drops. She looks like he'd just slapped her.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he says quickly, trying to fix whatever just happened. A strained smile makes its way onto her face. She waves her hand and laughs awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," she says. Chidi almost definitely will continue to worry about this. Eleanor still looks vaguely like someone just killed a puppy in front of her.

"Soulmates are...real, yeah." She grimaces a little. Sore subject, he guesses? Still. He has questions, sue him.

"When can I meet my soulmate?" He asks hesitantly.

"Look, Chidi. Time is weird here. You'll find your soulmate eventually." She says. He almost swears he can here her murmur something like, "You always do." right after. Eleanor keeps talking before he can think about it anymore. "My advice? Just enjoy yourself. You're in the Good Place, man! Embrace the pandemonium, or whatever." She seems more at ease, now.

"Paradise Lost?" He asks.

"Someone I knew got me to read it. Said Satan would be my type," she says simply. He gives her a look of disbelief, and she shrugs. "He wasn't wrong."

_**eleanor** _

Even after that conversation, she still has everything under control. She will be fine. At the end of the day, she makes her way to a familiar house. She makes her dinner, watches some weird afterlife reality show, and heads to bed. Alone. In an empty house. She is fine.

"I'm fine," she says to the clown paintings. It's not like he's dead, not really. Well- they're all dead, aren't they? But that's not what she means. He's still right there, and she'll see him every day, but he just won't remember. It's fine. He told her he'd find her again. And she trusts Chidi, she really does. She just has to wait this whole thing out.

After what feels like thousands of years, she falls asleep in a bed that is too big for just her.

_She's dying again. Over and over. Always alone. She wakes up, again and again. Always in the Bad Place. No one is here. It is her and the stupid fro yo place and the forking clowns on the walls. No friends here. It is silent. She tries to scream, and nothing comes out. She wakes up again, still in Michael's office. She thinks she feels the floor shake. She turns around, away from the desk where no one sits, and sees the floor open up. She starts falling into it, and tries to yell. Still, no sound. She looks up and sees him. Chidi's face, blank. He doesn't remember. He doesn't see her. She falls, and falls, and-_

Eleanor wakes with a gasp, arms reaching out. She's still in the neighborhood. Empty house and empty bed. Her heart thuds in her ears, and no one is here to comfort her now.

Ten minutes later, she finds herself on Tahani's doorstep.

"Do you still have that guest room?" She asks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my garbage fire that made me resurrect a three year old ao3 account! <3


End file.
